


If We Are To Remember

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel Being Gabriel, Genji bby no, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Mom Ana Amari, Overwatch is a family, POV Genji Shimada, POV Jack Morrison, Protectiveness, Sombra hacks Genji, Worried dad Gabriel, Worried dad Jack, fight me, worried dad Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: "Who the fuck are you, anyway?" Gabriel broke the silence first. He kneeled down, settling Genji on the floor. "That," they said, obvious in their watching of him, turning to Jack for a moment. "Is a question I would ask you as well. You look like Gabriel Reyes, he looks like Jack Morrison. I know both of those men to be dead."With his head tilted up, his chin jutting out defiantly, Jack narrowed his eyes on them. "Death isn't as permanent to some people, I guess."Their shoulders started shaking and they curled over themselves. After a moment, laughter becoming more obvious by the second. The three men looked at each other, Jack's eyebrow raised and Gabriel's frown turning into a snarl. Jesse looked uncomfortable, his hand resting on the edge of his holster. "Death is not permanent for many, I would suppose."





	

"Genji," came Jack's voice over the comm unit. "What's going on up there?"

Genji rolled his shoulders, taking a deep breath as he tried to relieve the tension in his chest. There was something different, something out of the ordinary, and it felt... _Wrong <_. There were odd moments of disconnect from his limbs and he didn't like it. "My apologies, sir," he gave a small bow even though the man couldn't see him. "I see nothing up here."

He could practically feel Jack's frown. 

Ever since the mission where Hanzo had reported something strange - A woman on the rooftop with him, barely able to be seen as anything other than an ungendered person. Her breasts had been too full of a swell to be completely hidden in the fabric of her clothes, however - nothing had felt right.

"-nji?"

He startled, felt the systems keeping his heart beating falter for a second. 

"Genji!"

Reyes' voice this time. Ever since the return of Morrison's memories, they could not bare to be apart for more than an hour at a time. Twenty years of separation, after all. Bound to be unpleasant, he knows that if he were apart from Zenyatta for that long he might go mad as well.

"Hey," Jesse's voice, Jesse his friend, his ally, his brother's lover, the one who may well have saved them both in a way. "Genji, ya gotta answer, right now if ya please."

His head feels light and he tries to answer his comm.

Zenyatta is not here, there is no eye in the storm of his mind, there is no center for him. He cannot calm himself, he has no center, his limbs are not responding to his commands and he is-

Genji collapsed before he could finish that thought.

~

Jesse saw him first, too far away to do anything than press a button on his comm unit and holler until someone else paid attention too.

His words were barely out before Gabriel was rushing across a rooftop, his feet barely hitting the surface before he leapt off again. There were some abilities that he had kept, some remnants of Reaper inside of him, and it's likely they'll never be fully gone. Jesse watched as he turned to smoke and dropped down a few levels to reach Genji, skidding on his knees to the cyborg's side. 

"Jesse," Jack's voice never lost the growl he'd gained as 76. His hair is white, his eyes a paler blue than they used to be, but he is a steady reminded. He is a moment in time and he isn't some half-lost memory.

Jesse focused on him. "Sir," he managed.

"Don't 'sir' me right now," Jack put a brief hand on his shoulder and met his eyes. "Breathe. Gabe'll kill me if you faint right now and I'm pretty sure that samurai of yours might actually try to shoot me in the head with an arrow if something happens to you on my watch. Breathe. Nice, deep, slow breaths. Gabe has Genji, see?"

He pointed across the rooftops to where it was true. 

As if he could hear them talking about him, Gabriel turned to look, his eyes narrowed as he searched for them. "Hey," his voice piped up over the comm units they both wore. "Twelve o'clock."

Twelve.

Jesse's hand was on his gun before he could even think about it, years of training with Reyes coming back right in that instant.

" _High noon_ ," he whispered, whipping around and aiming for whatever target it was that Gabriel had spotted. It had been something stupid, a way to get a concept through a cowboy-obsessed teenage delinquent's mind. High noon, meant someone was about to shoot you, shoot to kill, and you had better be ready. When Gabriel had 'died', he'd begun using it as almost a sort of battle cry.

Jack took aim too, his pulse rifle hefted in his arms and ready to fire.

The figure that stood behind them was somewhat familiar despite the cloth covering their entire body and the mask they wore. "Shhh," they whispered, holding a finger to where their mouth would be. They offered a small tablet to Jesse, their head tilted towards Jack. He wore his visor still, but the glass was different now. 

If the UN recognized him, he would be glad for it. If the public recognized him, the UN would suffer for it.

His mask was gone, his mouth uncovered as he got used to having a team to talk to again. "What do you want?" he demanded, still poised to attack.

With what seemed to be a rolling of their eyes, they pressed the tablet into Jesse's hand and turned towards where Gabriel and Genji were. "There is something happening," they said softly. Their voice was almost too quiet to hear over the wind and through their mask. "Follow me."

Before either of them could protest, they turned and tapped Jesse's comm unit. "Gabriel Reyes, I assume. You need to follow as well. You and the cyborg. He may die if you don't."

"...You're going to tell us exactly who you are," Gabriel answered after a moment. Jesse could see him haul Genji off the roof and into his arms, jumping almost effortlessly off one roof and onto another. He kept hopping down, twenty feet treated as if it were three. "You match the description one of our own gave a couple of weeks ago."

"I must apologize for that," they said as they led Jesse and Jack off the roof and into the building. "For now, however, we must retreat into the shelter I have found around here."

~

Jack frowned as the door was held open behind them, just long enough to allow Gabriel and his unconscious cyborg cargo inside.

The moment their feet stepped over the threshold the mystery of the day let it slip shut quickly. They stood and watched them, the Overwatch agents who were currently conscious staring back intently. "Who the fuck are you, anyway?" Gabriel broke the silence first. He kneeled down, settling Genji on the floor. 

"That," they said, obvious in their watching of him, turning to Jack for a moment. "Is a question I would ask you as well. You look like Gabriel Reyes, he looks like Jack Morrison. I know both of those men to be dead."

With his head tilted up, his chin jutting out defiantly, Jack narrowed his eyes on them. "Death isn't as permanent to some people, I guess."

Their shoulders started shaking and they curled over themselves. After a moment, laughter becoming more obvious by the second. The three men looked at each other, Jack's eyebrow raised and Gabriel's frown turning into a snarl. Jesse looked uncomfortable, his hand resting on the edge of his holster. 

"Death is not permanent for many, I would suppose. Considering," they reached for their own head, hands disappearing into the head scarf they wore to undo something. "Considering how many in this room seem to have avoided their untimely demise," they raised their head slowly and Jack felt more than saw Jesse go rigid at his side. 

The weather-beaten face of Ana Amari stared back at them.

She was missing an eye, a dark patch covering what was probably an empty socket, and her hair was white now, but it was definitely her. "Jack," she greeted gently. "I had heard that the vigilante 76 was running around and taking down Talon. I thought of you instantly but I knew you to be dead, so I always thought it was someone who had studied you."

She gestured to his pulse rifle. "But no one else is insane enough to cart that around as a weapon for running around and fighting."

Ana turned to Gabriel. "And you," she shook her head slowly, "صديقى, did you think that you would be anonymous with your dual-wielding?" she crouched down and sighed, a gentle hand on Genji's faceplate. "We need to get him to your base," she nodded as she thought. "For now, we are safe in this space. There is a shielding lining the walls, no signals out but also none in. I have been chasing a woman for days now, her specialty seems to be with computers. Not for the first time, I am glad I did not get my eye replaced."

Gabriel, staring at her the entire time in shocked silence, finally spoke up. "Wait, her specialty is computers?"

"Yes," Ana nodded. "I have only managed to catch glimpses of her, haven't been able to complete a file on her with the way she moves around, but I believe she calls herself-"

"Sombra," Gabriel swallowed, his eyes wide. 

Ana looked at him appraisingly, her eyebrow raised and her arms crossing over her chest. "There is much we must speak about," she decided at length.

"Yeah," Jesse's voice was cracking, a snarl that seemed dipped in sorrow. "Like how you ain't dead! I watched you die, had to report back and continue on with the goddamned mission like there weren't a hurt in my chest so bad I wanted to curl up and stop! You were dead, shot in the head by one a' our own!"

With a wince, Ana nodded. "And I could not be sure that it was safe to be seen as alive," she reached for his hand and he jerked away. "Jesse," her voice had switched to the one they'd all heard her use on Fareeha, the softest parts of her. Ana Amari was hard, a rough surface and a solid steel core underneath. What little softness she had, she rationed carefully, used it on those who meant the most to her.

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes had rarely been on the receiving end of it.

Jesse shook his head, covering his face with both of his hands. "No," he almost groaned the word out, like it hurt to say. "Ain't a one a' ya told the truth. Jack had his memories gone, he gets excused, but Reyes and you- It ain't fair!" he pulled his hat off of his head and pressed it to his face, breathing deeply into it and trying to stall the panic attack Jack could see coming. His chest heaved and his hat was back on his head in an instant as he whirled around and shoved himself against the wall. 

Jack turned to watch him, putting a hand on Ana's elbow when she went to follow. "He does have a point," he looked at her, noting the wrinkles around her eyes and the dark circles underneath them. Her headscarf was bright blue and it made her look like her younger self, familiar but unknown all the same. "What are you doing out here?"

Gabriel stood slowly, lowering Genji's head to the floor gently and bundling his coat under the curve of his skull. "Wanted to ask that too," he stood at Jack's side, brushing his fingertips against Jack's for an instant.

"I am glad you two made up," Ana looked at Jesse again, worry twisting her features. "I am out here looking for what little trail I can find from Talon."

"Why?"

"Because they took a woman I respected and made her into nothing more than a weapon that took my eye," she gestured at them. "Because they took my few friends and made them nothing more than echoes with gravestones to their names."

She pulled something from one of her pockets. "Because I found my children's' names on a list of people they wanted dead."

Jack grinned at her. 

Fareeha and Jesse. Both hers, even if she had only ever given birth to one of them. He almost voiced that thought when Gabriel beat him to speaking, his eyebrows raised as he snorted. "Pretty sure that Angie would beat the shit out of anyone who even tried to touch either of them," he laughed, a darkly humored chuckle. "And Reinhardt might actually murder them if they touched any of those three."

"You need to come back with us," Jack let himself smile, taking Gabriel's hand firmly in his own. "Things are changing and we need ever ally we can get."

Ana nodded slowly, pulling a small device from another pocket. "I did get the recall message," she told them. "It was just a matter of answering in the appropriate way."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ana, how're you doing? You're about to be in a world of shit the moment Genji is alright again.
> 
> Also: Hi sneaky Sombra. Don't kill Genji, it's not a good idea, you'll have an angry Gabriel Reyes hunting you down to kill you.
> 
> صديقى (Sadayqaa) is supposed to be, "My friend" in Arabic.


End file.
